Known types of drip-irrigation systems use pressurized water sources of about 2 ata and more. Distribution pipes, fittings and valves in such systems are made of strong and relatively thick plastic materials. These systems are essentially independent on the field topography. However, pressure losses along their branching tubes with drip emitters are large, In order to achieve uniform dripping, special pressure-compensated emitters are used. These systems involve substantial investment costs and power consumption in operation.
On the other hand, systems for flood furrow irrigation are traditionally applied on large areas. They include open distribution channels and branching furrows made in the fields. Since water in such system flows only due to the gravitation force, all channels and furrows are maintained with, proper weak inclination. The flood irrigation requires less investment costs but the spending of water is huge. Moreover, the freely flowing water causes surface erosion and salinization of soils. Since recently, distribution channels are replaced by soft distribution pipes of large diameter with a plurality of openings which help to deliver irrigation water to the furrows without losses, pouring the water at the beginning of the furrow through the openings in the distribution pipe. These pipes are quite cheap and easily deployed; they may be used for one season and disposed of. However, water expenses still remain high.